vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Rima Toya
Rima Touya (遠矢 莉磨, Tōya Rima) is one of the youngest Night Class students and has an unknown close relationship with Senri Shiki. She works alongside with him as a model too. She is roommates with Ruka Souen. The Meaning of her name: Toya means a "Far-reaching arrow." Rima's given name is a combination of ri'' 'or ''"Jasmine,"and ''ma, ''which signifies enhancement by wearing away, such as by polishing or scouring. Appearance Rima has the natural pale, creamy skin tone of most of the Night Class. She has a strikingly beautiful appearance, much like the other Noble vampires. She has a slender, perfectly proportioned body, and her hair is a light orange shade, and is perfectly straight. When left alone it will hang just below her shoulders in layered locks of gold. Rima often uses black hair ribbons to tie it up into pigtails high on each side of her head: the only part that is left alone is the bangs that fall just above her eyes and shorter hair on the side of her face. Her eyes are big and of a blue color similar to cerulean. Personality Rima possesses a strong and self-assured personality similar to Shiki. She tends to expend energy only when necessary, and is usually a lady of few words. Normally, she comes across as a quick thinker, indifferent and aloof, but is often seen to be worrying about Shiki and Takuma Ichijo. Despite her uninterested air she has no qualms speaking her mind and unexpectedly has a short-tempered side to her as well. She usually has an indifferent or disinterested expression on her face. As a vampire, she gets sunburned easily and can be seen walking under an umbrella/parasol with Shiki during the day. Cool, professional and occasionally cynical Rima also has a lot of spunk and is very loyal and protective of her friends. History Plot In the beginning of the series, Rima plays a very insignificant role. She worries about Shiki over the holidays when he returns home and even more so when she is unable to contact him. After suspecting Shiki has changed after the holidays, she confronts Rido Kuranandtells him to leave Shiki's body since she can tell that he is not himself. She is wounded by Rido, but is saved by Takuma Ichijo. She tries to convince Shiki to snap out of his state and calls him an idiot for letting Rido control him, telling Shiki he should learn to love himself more. A year later, during the ball, Rima is annoyed with Kaname because he halted their search prematurely and did not reveal Ichijo's whereabouts. Rima expresses an unwillingness to attend the party, but is cajoled by Senri to attend, where coincidently, they ran into Ichijo. After the ball they visit the Kuran mansion to deliver a message to Yuki from Ichijo. The two get annoyed with Aido for his unwillingness to bend the rules, but Yuki asks to make an exception for the two and invites them in. Rima notices Yuki's heels and comments to Yuki that she didn't think the prefect was the type to wear impractical shoes (pin heels). She and Shiki leave promptly because the place is a reminder of Rido Kuran. They are later seen doing a photoshoot at the school where Sara Shirabuki was posing as a student, and again they run into Ichijo there. They are shown again at a model shoot after Kaname has disappeared. They see a model who had been confronted by a vampire who said she looked unappetising. They then start discussing the nobels and Kaname's relationship and Rima shows sympathy for Yuki. Yuki then comes later at the end of the model shoot to ask something. It is revealed that Yuki wants to start the Night Class again and wanted Rima and Shiki to be her comrades. Rima helping Yuki with the Night Class may start to involve her in the story more. Powers & Abilities Rima possesses the ability to wield electricity/lightning. Like all Aristocratic vampires, she possesses an accelerated healing factor and can erase memories if needed. A good example of both of her powers would be in the fight between her and Rido/Shiki. Equipment Relationships Senri Shiki ''Main Article: Shiki & Rima Rima seems to act like an older sister to Shiki, often seen feeding him pocky in the anime and sometimes in the manga. They are acquaintances in modeling and are rarely seen without each other. Rima is often seen worrying over Shiki, especially when he goes off to see his mother whilst she travels to the Aido mansion with the others. They both seem to understand each other as Rima is the first person to immediately discover that Shiki is being possessed. She cries out for Shiki to love himself more when she is injured by a possessed Shiki's blood whip. Again, their close relationship is shown when she asks for Shiki's blood upon waking up and he agrees. Later, their roles seem to almost reverse--with Shiki as the "older sibling" when he shows new maturity in urging her to attend the Kuran's soiree to show their support. Takuma Ichijo Rima is presumably good friends with Ichijo and vice versa as he is evidently worried when Rima is injured by a possessed Shiki. Likewise, Rima is also seen mentioning where 'Ichijo-san' was when she wakes up and both her and Shiki find that Ichijo has disappeared. Quotes: - Senri! You idiot! Letting someone else control you so easily, you should really love yourself more! - I agree with Senri! - "Why Mine?" -"Our target became a level E only recently, so it could still be quite intelligent.That won't make much of a difference though." Trivia References Navigation Category:Night Class Category:Characters Category:Night Class (new) Category:Vampire Category:Aristocrat Category:Supporting character Category:Female character Category:Shima characters Category:Cross Academy